Under the Rose OneShot Collection
by Parasite Eve
Summary: A collection of one shots in Dimitri's POV some spoilers for SK.
1. Under the Rose

_I've been burning in water and drowning in flame  
To prove you wrong and scare you away  
I admit my defeat and want back home  
In your heart under the rose  
~ H.I.M , Under the Rose_

"Let me go!" I heard her screams,"No! You can't!"

I could feel my breath catch in my throat as I watched Rose fight against Eddie. It wan't her normal behavior. It was my Roza, she was something different; she was murderous. I don't know what Zeklos did to piss her off, nor do I know what was happening to her. I don't understand anything. I've been trying to keep an open mind, but sometimes its hard especially when it comes to her. She's my everything, and yet she's my nothing. She's everything I want, but everything I can't have. Its not the age difference that bothers me so much, but the fact that we will be guarding the same person. Our charge will need us to guard her against strigoi, but... I wouldn't be able to save Valissa if Rose was in danger and I knew it. To see her in this state, terrified me and I want to do everything I can to protect her.

I raced over to Eddie as fast as I could. I could hear Alberta trying to calm Rose.

"It is not over! Not until I get my hands around his throat and choke the life out of him!"

I tried my hardest to keep control of my emotions when I heard Alberta's voice in the distance of my own mind and I only nodded. I walked up behind Eddie, as the younger boy looked at me with relief as he handed the smaller girl to me. She tried to break for it, but I grabbed her arm with lightning fast speed and began to drag Rose away from the scene."We can make this easy or difficult," I said as I walked her through the woods."There's no way I'm letting you go to Jesse. Besides, he's at the med clinic, so you'd never get near him. If you can accept that, I'll release you. If you bolt, you know I'll just restrain you again." I explained clearly to the raging girl within my arms. Even though I couldn't see her face; I knew the wheels were turning in that thick skull of her's.

"Okay," I heard her say.

I hesitated of course, even in her angry state, she still was crafty and I knew it. I'm her mentor after all. Her mentor that word... I hate it. I hate that word with such passion because it reminded me of who she is and what she wants to be, what she wants to achieve in her life. I let go of her arm, but I only relaxed slightly. Rose was the epitome of change. One moment she could be a bouncing ball of eager energy, then a defensive person with a hot head and a loud mouth the next.

"Alberta told you to clean me up," she said cooly."So we're going to the med clinic?"

I knew that was going to come up."Nice try. I'm not letting you near him. We'll get first aid somewhere else." I scoffed and lead her to a different area of the grounds, making our way to the tiny cabin that Tasha Ozera had stayed in during her visit. I opened the door, darkness flooded the room. I stepped inside, pulling rose with me as I quickly searched for a lantern and matches. Once I found the objects I was looking for I lit the lantern and set it down before pulling up a chair and pointed for Rose to sit down."Sit down," I commanded, once I knew she was seated I started a small fire, grabbed a first aid kit and a bottle of water from the counter, and walked back over to the bed, dragging the chair with me as I sat down in front of her.

I listened to Rose rant about how she was the only one who did things and no one else tried. Plus the fact that everyone needed to be punished for what they did. I said my input as I took great care in cleaning the cut on her forehead. Then her composure changed as she said a very shocking accusation, her body trembled with fury. I watched her as she got up and went to break out for a run, but I was ten steps ahead of her and tackled Rose to the ground. I held on tighter when I felt her writhe beneath me, trying to escape.

"Rose! Snap out of this!" I yelled."You don't mean any of it. You've been stressed and under a lot of pressure-it's making a terrible even that much worse." I tried to explain reasonably to her, but I had a feeling she wasn't going to listen.

"Stop it!" she screamed back."You're doing it-just like you always do. You're always so reasonable, no matter how awful things are. What happened to you wanting to kill Victor in prison, huh? Why was that okay, but not this?"

I growled and closed my eyes tightly."Because that was an exaggeration. You know it was. But with this... this is something different. There's something wrong with you right now."

"No, there's something right with me." she challenged me, she was thinking of another plan of escape, I know she was because she is after all the Rose Hathaway I've been training for the past year. She was the same Rose only angrier, more frightening."I'm the only one who wants to do anything around here, and if that's wrong, I'm sorry. You keep wanting me to be some impossible, good person, but I'm not! I'm not a saint like you."

"Neither of us is a saint," I stated dryly."Believe me, I don't-" I was caught off guard. Rose distracted me just for a brief moment, shoving me off of her and tried to dart off. I pushed myself back up, grabbed her and pinned her back down on the bed. I made sure to use my full weight so she couldn't get away this time. I was trying my hardest not to think of the position we were in right now, or how close our bodies were at that moment. She shouted for me to let her go, but I kept a good hand on her as she struggled to get free."No," I said firmly, but yet with a slight hint of desperation."Not until you break out of this. This isn't you!"

I could see the tears in her eyes, my heart breaking with every word she spoke."It is! Let me go!"

"It's not. It isn't you! It isn't you." I could hear the agony in my voice, but at this point I didn't care. I wanted my Roza back. When she tried to argue once more her words dropped off. Realization hit her and I watched the internal struggle she had within herself."Rose," I said, pushing every ounce of love I felt for the girl beneath me in just one word, her name. I watched her intently, her struggles ceasing and she started to tremble, not with anger, but with fear. I released my hold on her knowing it was finally safe.

"Oh my god," her voice was shaky, and I couldn't stand it. I gently reached up and caressed the side of her face, feeling her soft skin beneath my fingertips."Rose," I whispered."Are you okay?"

"I... I think so for now."

"It's over," I stated. I brushed her soft tresses away from her face and bit my bottom lip."It's over. Every thing's all right." I knew it wasn't true, but I Wanted to make believe it was, even for just a little bit. I watched Rose shake her head in disagreement before speaking.

"No. It's not. You... you don't understand. It's true-everything I'm worried about. About Anna? About me taking away spirit's craziness. It's happening, Dimitri. Lissa lost it out there with Jesse. She was out of control, but I stopped her because I sucked away her anger and put it into myself. And it's-it's horrible. It's like I'm, I don't know, a puppet. I can't control myself." she explained her theories.

I couldn't believe them. No, I didn't want to believe them, but I know I should. I know I should take in everything she's saying to me and find a way to stop it. I know. I know right now maybe the last chance I will ever get to be with her alone like this ever again. There was this sinking gut feeling within my stomach and I didn't like it, but I know it's right. I know now that I almost lost my Rose. I almost lost the vibrant young woman I fell in love with, and I don't want to lose her again.

I don't know how long we've argued back and forth over the situation, about her being terrible. She wasn't terrible; in fact, far from it. I closed my eyes briefly before puling away and cupped her face within my large hands."You aren't. You won't," I said."I won't let you. No matter what, I won't let you." I was dead serious. I won't let her do this to herself, not anymore. I vowed to myself I would help her in anyway I can. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I smiled as I leaned my head down, connecting our lips into a soul searing kiss.

Every kiss from her was like a liquid fire burning through my veins. It made me crave her more and more. She was a drug, a very addicting drug that I never want to get rid of. From now on, I will no long run away from her. I will no longer deny myself this... this precious gift God has given me. I deepened the kiss more, I wanted more of her, I needed more of her. My body ached with its pent up arousal, begging me to set it free. I carefully laid Rose back down onto the bed, locking my arms around her waist then slid my hand down to her thigh. I gripped it tightly and pulled it up next to my body, making it almost wrap around myself. The kiss was broken momentarily."We can't..." I whispered. I know we shouldn't, but God I wanted this with all of my heart and soul. I wanted her.

"I know," she agreed with me.

Then I ascended my mouth onto her's once more, tasting her delicious mouth once more. It was a challenge to get off her coat, her hands pulling off my shirt, then I tore her shirt off as well. I took my time, reveling in her body, with each piece of cloth that came off. I tried to make as much eye contact with Rose as much as possible, letting her know my love for her was beyond what any word can describe. Finally, our clothes ended up piling onto the floor, nothing left but our bare skin against one another. I shivered in anticipation. I carefully entered her with one swift thrust to ease any pain she might have quickly and effectively. Oh God, just to be within her was like heaven itself. To be one with the young woman beneath me was everything I could ever want... no. It was more. I knew she was still just learning, after all she was a virgin. I took my time, letting us explore one another, letting her take control occasionally.

Everything was perfect. I closed my eyes tightly as I joined our bodies once more before cumming within her, her body collapsing on top of mine. I smiled and ran my fingers through her luscious locks. The perspiration that covered our body was evidence enough to what we had just done, and our bodies still one with one another. I just couldn't get the nerve to remove myself from her body. I wanted to stay like this. Forever. I kissed her forehead and smiled as I lazily whispered into her ear."I love you, Roza."

And I did. I love her so much, so fucking much to the point I went against everything I've told myself from the moment I met her and I don't care. She was mine and I was her's. That's all that mattered. My heart, under the rose.


	2. Scream

_You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but now it's too late you've wasted all your time  
Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
Perishing_  
~ Scream, Avenged Sevenfold.

WARNING: This Chapter is Rated M for Mature and actions of violent Rape. Don't like don't read.

I could taste her. In my mouth, her skin slipping between my teeth. I can just imagine the way her blood tastes, the coppery liquid filling my mouth, sliding down my throat. Fuck, I wanted to taste her so bad. The burning fire in the back of my throat wasn't ceasing its torture. She was unconscious beneath me, blood pouring from the large gash across her forehead. We were alone. We were far away from any civilization, no one could hear her if she tried screaming. I never understood why this female was so... familiar. I don't know if it was her body, her scent, or her eyes. Her eyes that held so much passion, love, fierceness, and determination.

She smelled so delicious. I licked my lips as I crawled further up her body, my tongue darting from between my lips lapping up the flowing blood. Its sweet taste filled my mouth as I moaned. I wanted more. I noticed the small female beneath me beginning to stir and I smirked. The moment those large brown orbs looked up at me I covered her mouth with my hand gripping her face and I laughed."Scream little dhampir, scream as much as you want, but no one can hear you."

I could see the fear in her eyes, the fear I could taste it, which was sweeter? The blood was much more sweet than that of her fear, but the fear added to my bloodlust. It was like icing on a cake, enticing. I could see the tears building up, but they didn't matter. Her whimpers were muffled, they didn't matter either. I removed my hand and chuckled darkly, grazing my lips against her cheek, slowly moving down to her neck. I wanted her. She was mine."Dimitri..." her voice cracked, but she knew my name, though it was strange, yet insignificant."Dimitri please, don't."

I don't understand what she didn't want me to do, but I had a feeling."Scream for me dhampir," I whispered into her ear, opening my mouth just enough to lock my jaw around her neck, digging my teeth into her skin. I could feel the fragile texture break, her skin tearing. Her screams reached my ears as she clawed at my back. Blood rushed from her wounds and into my mouth, her body writhing beneath mine. Her cries of pain aroused me, her twitching skin as I lapped at the wound I had caused. Sucking on her flesh, taking more of her sweet life force. This girl was a fool, such a fool thinking she could take me on.

I pulled away and watched as her chest rose and fall swiftly, sweat pouring from the pores of her skin. Tears streaking her cheeks as she panted, her lips trembling."Dimitri..." there was my name again. How did this girl know me? I don't recall her at all, but she was familiar. I wanted her. Why I wanted her in so many ways I still don't know, yet why let such a beautiful creature go to waste? I traced my tongue across my upper lip, following the line down across my bottom lip licking up the remaining bits of her blood. I swept my claws down her front, tearing her shirt easily like a knife through butter.

Her scent spiked, something's changed. This strange new scent blended with her blood, fear, and this new scent wasn't voluntary. I smirked. I knew this scent. Her body wanted me, reacting to my touch, my mere presence. A scream erupted from her throat. She tried pushing me away, she tried escaping, but I kept my full body weight on her. Fuck, her struggles were making me harder. Her now exposed skin brushing against my own. I dug my nails into her sides, more cries ran throughout the forest. I ripped off the rest of her clothing before shedding my own. My arousal was throbbing painfully against my thigh. She tried crawling away, but I pulled her back against my body. Gripping her hips tightly. I breathed huskily against her neck as I laughed."No use Dhampir, you're mine." I stated maliciously. I connected our bodies with one forceful thrust into her.

My teeth ripped open a new patch of skin, fresh blood flushing from her system and into my mouth as I pounded within her frail body. Her pain-filled screams didn't deter me, they excited me. Her whole demeanor changed: whimpers, broken sobs, wails of pain portruded from her lips. I didn't stop, I didn't want to stop, I kept going. I wanted to tear her body apart from the inside out, to let her know she was mine. She would always be mine and no one else's. She would scream for me, scream until her throat was raw. She would scream until she couldn't scream anymore, even if it meant she stopped breathing.

My thrusts became more jerked as I drove into her. I used every ounce of energy I had left, every ounce of strength before slamming into her one last time. My hands were coated with her blood, I knew it just from the smell and the thick liquid since I had my nails piercing her hips as I fucked her. I lifted one of my hands to my lips, licking the sweet stickiness. I pulled out of her body, my hard member coated with her juices and a slight hint of blood. She laid there broken. Tears running down her face, her body shaking.

"D-Dimitri.." she whimpered and curled up and I just stared at the girl. Realization slowly hitting me, recognition. I knew her. I knew this broken female."Rose..."


	3. A Little Piece of Heaven Scream pt 2

_You had my heart, at least for the most part.  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart.  
Let's make a new start.  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah, yeah.  
But baby don't cry._

~ A Little Piece of Heaven, Avenged Sevenfold

I sat and waited. Watching the slow rise and fall of her chest. It wasn't needed any more; it was just a habit that she'll soon get over with in time. I looked around the room. It was my room, the large mansion wasn't the best of places to live, but it was all I had right now until I could kill that fucking bitch Galina. A devilish smirk rose to my lips as I thought of the glorious ways to kill her. But I was going to need help, and I had it. She was on my bed. She was going to wake up soon, I could just see it. I crawled onto the bed, running my fingers through her long dark brown, almost black, hair. Her pale flesh was soft beneath my fingertips.

She stirred just briefly, her eyes fluttering open. If my heart was pounding I swear I would stop."Wake up," I leaned down and whispered into her ear."Wake up my beautiful Roza."

Her eyes snapped open and she shot up from the bed, scrambling away from me. Her eyes wide, her fangs baring at me. She was frightened, and so was I when I first woke.

"Who are you?" she growled, her fiery spirit had followed her into the afterlife. It was the thing that made me love her most, her wildness that couldn't be tamed. She was like a wild animal, you could lock her up in a cage, but her eyes always told the story. She was just waiting for her chance to be free, and now she has it. I have given her that chance. She wasn't the trapped little dhampir, the one with a set destiny. No, now she was the predator instead of the prey.

"You know who I am Roza," I spoke, encouraging my Goddess to remember."You must be starved." I smiled and stood up from the bed and opened my closet. Sitting inside was a terrified young human girl. Insignificant to the world, a mere prostitute. I could see the predatory look glaze over Rose's eyes as she slowly made her way over to the girl. The fear was even tempting me, but no this was her meal not mine. I grinned as I stood back as Rose tackled the girl to the ground sinking her fangs into the girl's neck and began to feed.

I couldn't be more proud of my love. She was learning and fast, just like I knew she would. She would be ready in no time, and she could be by my side forever. When the young woman's screams ceased, her body sagged, her eyes opened wide, but the life flew out of them. Rose pulled back and licked her blood coated lips. Her eyes slowly being ringed in red. I couldn't hold back as he jumped Rose, pinning her up against the wall, ravishing her plump lips with my own.

This woman was my one true vice, and she always will be. I hungered for her more than I ever would for any amount of blood. Her lips pressed forcefully back against mine, and I pried her mouth open with my tongue. My hard on pressing firmly on her stomach as I lifted her legs up around my waist. Her powerful thighs clenched around my hips as she ground her hips into mine. God I loved this girl. I loved her, and I lusted for her. Our animal instincts took over, closed being shredded in a matter of seconds.

The body of the prostitute laid at our feet, and we didn't care."Dimitri," Rose let out a throaty moan, throwing her head back when I entered her body roughly.

* * *

Rose nipped at my bottom lip, her fangs digging into my flesh, but it didn't matter. We were waiting patiently for the cover of night. We could sense it in our bodies, it was like a timer. I chuckled darkly as the internal alarm went off and I got up, dressing like a human would in the freezing temperatures. I took her hand as she followed my lead. We left the mansion and ran full speed for town. We would have our fun tonight. A bloody night. A very bloody night, indeed.

End.

A/N: I actually wasn't planning on for a part 2 to Scream, but since it was in high demand here is part 2. It is short, but I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
